


Hide and Seek

by PinksoulCustard



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinksoulCustard/pseuds/PinksoulCustard
Summary: It was a long hallway, and it felt even longer the more she ran.
Kudos: 2





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied r*pe, m*lest, and ab*se.  
> Disclaimer: I do not support or romanticize the themes of s*xual ass*ult, for it is a serious topic and a horrible event.

It was a long hallway, and it felt even longer the more she ran. Her breathing was loud and sporadic as she tried to run, but her dress wasn’t making things any easier. Oh god, why did this hallway feel so long? And then came the screaming.

“You little bitch!” he said, “get back here so I can teach you a fucking lesson!”

She was sobbing now, tears streaking down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. She looked back, instantly gasping when she saw her father running after her. She picked up the pace, sobbing loudly as she tried to outrun him. Why couldn’t he leave her alone?

She twisted down into another corner, narrowly avoiding the hand that grabbed at thin air where her arm was a split second ago. Antonio screamed in fury as he ran after his daughter, blood dripping down his now broken nose. Oh, she was going to pay for that. How dare that savage girl break his nose. He growled, running back after her.

She’d managed to find an empty room, and wasted no time barring the doors with chairs. Soon, a strong incessant pounding started at the doors, and she knew she needed to hide somewhere, anywhere. Just to get away from her father. She looked around the room with frantic eyes, finally landing somewhere. She ran towards it and slid behind to avoid being seen. Then, she clamped a hand over her mouth and urged herself to remain quiet.  
Not a second later, the door burst open, and the growling of her father could be heard. He seethed in rage, and with his left hand grabbed at his nose. The fucking bitch broke it when she’d kicked him in the face. The ungrateful little worm. His eyes slid over the room, and his lips twisted into a sickening grin.

“Oh Andrea,” he cooed, “if you wanted to play hide and seek, you could have just asked sweetheart~”.

His heeled shoes clicked on the marble floor, echoing around the room. He walked over towards a table, grabbing a fistful of the tablecloth and lifting it. Nothing. He grinned.

“Not under the table, eh?” he asked rhetorically, tapping his shoe against the floor, “Do you mind telling me if I’m warm or cold?”.

Silence filled the room for a brief moment. He made a ‘tsk tsk’ noise, shaking his head before letting go of the fabric. 

“No? Very well, I’ll talk to myself then.”.

Andrea shook as she heard his voice, squeezing her eyes closed and wishing for her father to just leave. 

He stepped closer to another table, grabbing it and sending it flying across the room with a loud smash. Nothing there either.

“Guess I’m still cold,” he mumbled, quite enjoying this game they were playing. He felt a sick twisted joy toying around with his daughter like this, it was funny. He drummed his fingers along the wall, before dragging it along as he walked further down. 

Another crash as more furniture was sent crashing.

“Cold.”

Another crash.

“Still Cold.”

A chair flew past and cracked against the wall, sending out shards of wood all over the floor. He was getting frustrated, but then he looked over to his right, to where there was a large closet. He grinned, strolling ever so slowly towards it.

“I think I’m getting warmer darling~”.

Andrea’s breath hitched in her throat.  
The footsteps of her father grew louder and louder, and he came closer and closer.

“Warmer~.” 

Her shaking resumed, her body trembling in sheer terror.

“Warmer~.”

Then the door swung open, and she cried out when she saw her father’s cold red eyes staring down at her while he grinned predatorily.

“Found you~.”

Andrea scrambled to her feet but didn’t get far as Antonio grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall harshly. She let out another pained cry, tears running back down her face as she looked at her father’s bloodied face. 

“Why did you run from me sweetheart~?” he asked in a sickly sweet tone, but she could feel the venom behind his words.

“I'm– I’m sorry dad, please please I’m sorry,” she sobbed, cringing as she felt his knee press against her dress. She cried, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Oh god no, please no, not again. She didn’t want to do this again. What had she done wrong? Why did he do this to her? She just wanted her mom back.

“You hurt me, Andrea,” he said, his bitterness more noticeable now, “you broke my nose. Does that seem fair? Breaking your poor dad’s nose?”

“N-no dad,” she cried, “I’m sorry daddy. Please I’m so sorry.”.

She choked when she felt her father’s hand slide down her chest and fondle with her bosom. She started crying again, which only made her father’s grin widen. 

“This is your fault,” he purred, still stroking her chest as she cried, “you shouldn’t have provoked me like this my darling daughter. But you and your siblings love to make me sin~”.

She wanted to scream at him, she wanted him to stop. What happened to her father, to the one who stroked her hair lovingly when she was a child? Why was he doing this to her? And… What if he was right?

What if this was her fault. She was too promiscuous, she provoked him, oh god why did she do this to herself? Why was she born like this?

She yelped when she felt him grope her… oh god. She sobbed loudly now, lowering her head in shame and fear. 

He craned his neck forward, whispering in her ear.

“Remember, darling,” he said, grinning with malice, “this is your fault.”

Then, he–

She gasped loudly, jolting up from her bed. She grabbed at her shirt, curling her fingers around the fabric as she tried to catch her breath. She scrambled around the room until her fingers felt something cool, round, and metallic. She pulled on it, and a warm buttery glow shone from a lamp. 

She looked around the room. She was in her house, she was in Argentina. Not Spain. She wasn’t in Spain. And her fat– and Antonio wasn’t here. She was all alone. In her own room. And it was just a dream. Just a horrible horrible dream. But that didn’t stop her from bursting into tears.

She cried loudly, curling up into a little ball and hugging her knees. She always kept on remembering those fucking moments, those fucking moments she wishes she could wipe from her mind. Those fucking moments when she would run down the hallway, desperate to avoid her father but failing every time. And then he’d… oh god no she didn’t want to remember that. 

Andrea continued to cry in the comfort of her bed, just wishing Lotte was here so she could hug her. But at the same time, she felt relieved Lotte wasn’t here, because she didn’t want to explain what happened all those years ago. So she sobbed and sobbed till her eyes were sore and red. She wanted to vomit from how much tears she’d cried but didn’t get to do so when she heard her phone begin to vibrate. She looked up from where she’d been crying, and slowly went over to pick it up. She looked at the caller and was more or less surprised to see it was Santiago. She took a shaky breath and pressed the button to answer.

“H-hey Santi,” she said shakily, “listen now’s not a good–”

She heard a sniffle from the other end of the line, and her words died on her tongue.

“O-oh sorry,” he said, and she could tell he’d been crying, “I’ll hang up–”

“No wait!” she spurted out, clutching the phone tightly, “stay. Please.”. 

There was a brief silence before she heard Santiago talk again.

“O-okay,” he said, “... do you want to talk?”.

She let out a shaky sob, tears coming back as she nodded.

“Yes, yes I’d like that,” she said.

And she spent the rest of the night just… talking. Santiago listened to her, even when she cried, and he was there for her. He knew what it was like after all, what it was like to have been under his foot for years. He knew what it was like, the abuse, the screaming, the… he just knew. 

And she just cried.


End file.
